The Other Way
by ThatEmzGirl
Summary: What if Bella jumped off the Cliff with Jacob? What if Edward came back and saw Bella happy with Jacob and then left? This is 6 years after Edward left. Place Italy. N.B.T.A- Sadly I don't own twilight or the characters just this idea!
1. Reunion

Chapter 1-Reunion

I felt the speed increase every second but I didn't care. The motorcycle's engine vibrated more with the increase of speed but I needed to see him. It had been three days since I saw his warm brown eyes. I turned left onto a street and pulled into a parking space. I looked around to see that he wasn't here yet. I pulled the helmet off and swung my leg over the seat in order to stand on the wet ground. I looked to the sky and sighed. I was hoping the sun would come out but at least it wasn't raining anymore. I placed the helmet on the seat and walked to a place in front of stairs that was in front of a huge church. I looked at my watch. 12:34. He's four minutes late. I felt my foot begin to tap.

I sensed his presence before I felt his hands wind around my waist. I turned to face him and then remembered to crane my neck to see his face. He was smiling that huge smile that I loved.

"Well hello there Miss Isabelle." Jacob said.

"Well hello to you too Mister Jacob." I answered back, "You're late."

"I'm sorry but people are driving more cautiously because of the bad weather." Jacob stated.

I just shook my head and leaned my head against his chest. I felt his hands start to make little braids in my hair and then he would undo them.

"Oh," I stated suddenly while pulling away from him, "I almost forgot. We have to take before pictures." I pulled out a digital camera.

I looked at him and he didn't look pleased. I stretched up on my tippy toes to try to be less of a height difference but all it did was make me unbalanced. Jacob grabbed my waist and steadied me and then bent his knees so that we were on a better level. I held the camera away from us and snapped a picture. Just as I was about to take another a person grabbed the camera from me.

"I'll take the pictures for you." a familiar lovely female voice said.

I didn't dwell on the fact that I couldn't place her. Picture one: me kissing Jacob's cheek. Picture two: Jacob kissing my cheek. Picture three: us looking lovingly into one another's eyes. Picture four: Jacob picking me up. Picture five: Jacob behind me with his hands around my waist and his head on my shoulder. Picture six: Jacob and I hand in hand staring at the amazing church.

I turned to take the camera back from the girl. She removed it from in front of her face and without thinking or it registering in my brain my arms were around her neck.

"Alice!" I screamed.

"My goodness Bella who would have known you would still be so friendly with me." she answered.

"It's Isabella now." Jacob said in his deep authority voice.

"I thought you hated being called Isabella." Alice asked pushing me away to look at me, "Well time has been wonderful to you. You look amazing."

"Thank you Alice and you know how things change. Where is every…." I couldn't finish the question.

"Yes their all here." She answered my unspoken question.

I could feel my eyes get bigger with this statement. Everyone. Everyone! Everyone? Everyone was here. I was motionless as all of this processed. I don't know how long I was still for. I felt Jacob's fingers intertwine with mine and pull me from Alice's icy arms.

"Isabella?" Jacob asked.

"Everyone?" I asked Alice

She only nodded and then pointed to a group of people about 500 yards from us, closer to the church. I sighed.

"Well we shouldn't keep you if their waiting for you." I told her.

"Don't be silly Bella… I mean Isabella. Sorry old habit. Come with me. Say hello. It would be rude not to." She answered.

I looked at Jacob who looked like he'd rather skin himself alive then go over there.

"If you want to, I'll go." he said.

I sighed again and nodded that Alice could lead the way. She walked a little ahead of us but at our pace. I looked at Jacob and he was holding his nose. I punched him lightly. I could feel my heart beating faster the closer we got. He was standing there in disbelief as we got to be within about 10 feet away. His lovely topaz eyes were staring so intensely it was as if he were staring into my soul. Jacob dropped my hand in order for me to greet them. Esme was the first to greet me. She threw her arms around me. Then it was Carlisle, Rosalie, and Emmett. I looked at Jasper and nodded in understanding in why he didn't hug me. My gaze went back to Edward who was still in the same place.

"Bella?" he whispered.

"Isabella." Jacob said sternly grabbing my hand again.

"Isabella Swan." Edward said as he took a step forward.

I don't know why but I took a step back. Edward took a step back to and his eye's flashed to Jacob who was smiling a wicked smile. I nudged him a little.

"So, Isabella how are you?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm fine. I feel little dizzy but I'm fine. What about you guys?" I said weakly. Jacob moved so that he was supporting some of my weight.

"Motorcycles?" Edward asked.

Jacob laughed once, "HA you act like that is the most dangerous thing Bella does. Oh wait you don't know all the things that have happened."

"Jake stop." I ordered in a low voice.

"No Bella they should be caught up on all the danger you've put yourself in. All the danger he left you to face." Jacob said.

"When did I become Bella again?" I asked.

"You mean beside's hanging out with a dog?" Edward snapped.

"Enough." I shouted. Right then Jacob screamed.

"Something bit me." he said releasing my hand to grab his calf.

"Ha Ha very funny." Edward answered.

"No seriously someone…" Jacob stopped at the word he had used and looked around, "Why you little."

Suddenly Jacob jumped behind a huge planter that I hadn't seen before. He came back holding a small little boy.

"Stop it. I'm telling Mommy." the little boy squirmed and then reached for me. I took him from Jacob.

"Listen Harry what did I tell you about biting people?" Jacob asked.

"Chill Jake it's just a phase he's going through. He'll out grow it soon enough." I said as I kissed the top of Harry's head.

"Umm Bella is there something you'd like us to know?" Alice asked.

"Up." we all heard a small voice say, "Up." Jacob reached down and pulled a little girl into his arms.

"Who are these little angel's?" Esme asked.

"Oh I'm so sorry this is Harry, and Sara Swan. My Father married a widow, Sue Clearwater, from the Quileute tribe. So they are my half brother and sister. They are twins and they are 5." I answered.

"I'm the flower girl." Sara said.

My eye's shot to Edward whose eyes shot to Jacob.

"Sara, Harry?" we heard a male yell.

"Daddy." both kids yelled at the same time.

Jacob and I both set them on the ground at the same time.

"Tag you're it." Harry said touching my leg and then running away.

"We should go, but I would love to talk to you guys again. We're staying at the Hotel di chiaro di luna. Call me and we'll get to together. Please call." I said and then turned with Jacob to run after the kids.

Jacob released my hand and said, "I do believe you are it honey."

I smiled and began to chase after him. He made some circles until I out smarted him and touched his back. I began to run the other way and he grabbed me around the waist and lifted me and carried me until we reached Charlie, Sue and the twins.

"Finally, I thought you two were never coming." Charlie said.

"Sorry, but we ran into the Cullen's." Jacob said and then regretted.

"The Cullen's?" Charlie asked his eyes going from me to Jacob.

"Yes the Cullen's and no Charlie I didn't tell them what tomorrow is." Jacob said.

He just nodded and flagged down a taxi.

"See you back at the hotel." He said as they piled into it.

Jacob and I turned and walked towards my motorcycle. He put the helmet on my head after I sat on the back of the bike. He then hoped on.

"Just so you know I thought nothing about tomorrow. So I don't think they know." He said and then started the bike.


	2. Talking

Chapter 2

Talking

We were laying on the hotel bed in silence. Jacob's breathing has helping me relax. I took a deep breath and lifted myself so that I was leaning on my elbows. Jacob's eyes search my face for something. I smiled at him and laid back down only this time putting my head on his chest. The feel of his hot skin felt good. He slowly began to stroked my hair.

"What are we going to do?" He asked.

"I have no idea." I answered.

"What if they call today?"

"We talk to him." I flinched when I said him even though I knew that's what we were talking about.

"Do we tell him?"

"Yes, Jacob we have nothing to be ashamed of. Why would we have to hide anything? Only if we do see him try not to think it until we tell him."

"Okay I'll try. Hey Bells."

"I love you too Jake."

I moved and kissed him lightly. The phone rang and it startled both of us. Jacob reached and picked it up without moving me.

"Hello… Oh hi… No nothing until 7:30. Yes we know where that is… Half an Hour okay." he hung up the phone.

I sat up as Jacob placed the phone back onto the receiver. He sat up too and brushed my hair behind my ear.

"They want to talk to us." He said.

"Where?"

"There is a restaurant a few blocks away. They have private rooms that you can eat in." Jacob got off the bed and walked towards the closet, "We should get dressed now and that way we don't have to completely rush with the Cullen's." he frowned at their name.

He took a hanger off the rack that had a nice set of pants, a button down shirt and a jacket. He also got out a hanger that held a medium length light yellow spaghetti strap dress. He handed it to me and we both proceeded to get changed. We kept our back to each other but not because we were changing but because of the fact we didn't wish to speak.

I was done first so I walked into the bathroom and splashed cold water on my face. I dried it. I took a small section of hair from each side of my head and clipped them together behind my head. I applied some black eyeliner and some brown eye shadow. Finally I just added a little lipstick. I walked out of the bathroom to find Jacob sitting on the bed with his head to the floor.

"So do I look wonderful enough to be seen on your arm?" I asked him

He looked up at me, his eyes full of worry. He stood up. The pants were black dress pants and the button down shirt was a yellow that matched my dress and it hung on him amazing. The black jacket was still on the bed.

"You always look wonderful." he stated.

I walked over to him and kissed him for what seemed like forever.

"We don't have to do this you know." I told him as I went to slip my yellow flats on.

"No we do. We need to put them behind you forever." He said.

"Okay. Well I'm ready when you are."

He grabbed his jacket and put it on. He then went to the closet and grabbed a light weight white knitted jacket for me. He helped me put it on and then we were out the door.

Since it wasn't raining we decided to walk the four blocks to the restaurant. It was called Il ristorante per il privato. It looks like it was once an old castle but in the middle of town.

"Name." the matradee asked.

"Room 3." Jacob said shakily.

The matradee pointed to an elevator, "Take it to the 3rd floor and it will be on the right side."

We did as we were told. I would have been amazed by the fact that the elevator had a couch but I was trying to keep myself from throwing up. The elevator moved to fast. The door to the room was amazing. It had flowers in stained glass but you couldn't see through it. We knocked.

"Come in." we heard Carlisle say.

Jacob held the door open for me. The room consisted of one long dark wood table and it had two chairs on either end and 3 on each side. We sat at the chairs closest to the door, the two on the ends.

"Finally Bella has learned some fashion sense." Alice chuckled.

"I'd like to take the credit but all my cloths are thanks to Leah, my new step-sister." I answered.

"Yeah she wants to be a personal stylist." Jacob added.

"So you graduated High school alright?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, and then I went to Washington State and got a degree in early childhood education. I'm a kindergarten teacher at Fork's elementary school." I said.

"That's wonderful Bella." Esme said, "I never pictured you as a teacher though."

"Neither did I actually. I was helping Jacob baby sit a bunch of the kids from the rez one night and that's when I got the idea." I said, "What have you guys been up to? Do you live here in Italy?"

"Actually this is the first time we've all be together in quite sometime." Jasper said.

"Yeah Bella you broke our family apart." Emmett said.

Jacob growled a little but I put my hand on top of his and he relaxed a little.

"So I hear we need to be caught up on a few things?" Alice said.

"Yes what would you like to know?" I answered.

"First, motorcycles?" Edward asked.

"Oh… that is actually a funny odd story. Well you see." I was never prepared to talk about the time when he left. I was only talking to Edward, "When you left I needed to be with you. I needed to hear, see, feel you. I soon learned that when I did something you wouldn't approve of, like motorcycle's, I would see you and hear you. Soon enough though, after a few emergency room visit's I got pretty good and you disappeared." I told them.

"Werewolves?" Jasper asked.

"That is your fault." Jacob began. "When you returned to Forks Sam changed first and then it was just weeks in between each boy. Then when you left." Jacob flinched as I knew a picture of me flashed in his memory partially from just mentioning that time and partially from wanting to show Edward. "We thought no one else would change. Then when that other leech came, Laurent, more changed. Then it was quiet but all of a sudden BAM! Some crazy red head is trying to kill Isabella and now there are like twenty-seven werewolves running around. So thank you for complicating our lives."

"That is fascinating." Carlisle said, "We bring on the transformation."

"Victoria came back for you." Edward said horrified.

"Yes but we handled it." Jacob stated.

"I'm sorry. I really didn't think Victoria would come back." Edward said.

"It's in the past." I said trying to comfort him, "I've also literally jumped off a cliff because I was told to."

"What?" they all asked.

"Well Jacob one day when he was angry with me he told me to go jump off a cliff. So I was like fine I will. He ended up jumping with me but still it was amazing." I said.

"Bella I do believe you promised me that you would try to keep yourself safe." Edward pointed out.

"Why should I keep a promise to you when you stole my things?" I snapped.

"Stole?" Edward scoffed, "they are under your floor boards. I thought even you would have found them by now."

"So when did you and Jacob become an item?" Alice asked.

"About 2 years after you guys abandoned her. It took her a long time to realize that I wouldn't leave as well." Jacob said.

A painful looked crossed Edward's face and I knew that Jacob was showing him image's from the days after they left.

"Jake stop." I told him.

"No Bella I should know how I hurt you." Edward said, "If I had any idea how you would be when I left I never would have. If I had known Victoria and Laurent were coming back I never would have. If I had known that you would end up in the arms of a dog…"

"That's enough Edward." I cut him off and stood up, "That dog you seem to hate… This dog that you seem to hate is my fiancé. We are getting married tomorrow."

"Good way to tell him honey." Jacob said snickering.

"I had no idea that you were that serious about each other." Edward said.

"Well we have a rehearsal dinner to get to. You're all welcome to dinner tonight and of course the wedding tomorrow." I said as I pulled Jacob out of his seat, "And Edward, I would have wanted you to want me for me not because I couldn't get along without you."

"Bella I'm sorry." Edward said.

I couldn't answer him. I was afraid that if I did anything but breathe I would break down.

"Bella, Jacob we will discuss coming tomorrow." Carlisle said.

"Here is the invitation with the place's and times." Jacob said as he grabbed the invitation in the inside of his jacket.

Jacob grabbed my hand and led me through the door. As soon as the door closed behind us Jacob pulled me into his arms.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I didn't do a very good job of keeping it cool did I?" I laughed.

"You did fine." he kissed my forehead, "Now lets go celebrate our last night of not being trapped in a relationship for the rest of our lives. You know what bothered me the most."

"No what?" I asked.

"They didn't ask what I did. I guess they really do care only about the people they like." he said.

"Who cares? I love that you're a mechanic and you own a shop. It's amazing. I love the smell of grease on you and seeing you all oily and dirty. It is such a turn on." I laughed knowing that they had heard me inside.

"Isabella, I do believe you are good at making me feel better." Jacob said as he leaned down to kiss me softly on the lips.

"I love you Jake."

"I love you too Bells. Now can we go?"

"Of course." I said as I walked over and pressed the elevator button.


	3. Forgivness Songs and Wedding Bells

Chapter 3

Forgiveness songs and Wedding Bells

Jacob and I put on pretty good mask's at the dinner. I'm almost positive that no one noticed that we weren't exactly in the best of moods. It was about 1:30am when we got back to our hotel and I just needed to be alone. I told Jacob I was going to get some air. I had actually found out a few days ago that I could access the roof. As I climbed the stairs leading up I began to hear music in my head. It was an acoustic guitar. I closed my eyes and focused on the music for the last few steps. When I reached the top I was surprised the find the door open partially.

I cautiously opened the door the rest of the way and stepped out onto the roof. I held my breath when I saw Edward sitting on the ledge of the building playing the guitar. I slowly began to walk backwards into the building.

"Don't go." He said in a low voice.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I needed to see you."

"Well you saw me now I'm going back to my room." I turned to leave.

Edward was in front of me in an instant and he closed the door.

"Edward please."

He was back on the ledge again strumming his guitar. The melody was very familiar.

"Hey that's my lullaby."

"Yeah I do it with a lot of other instruments now. The guitar is just one of them."

"Is there anything your not good at?"

He just smiled at me and went back at looking at the city below. I walked over to the ledge and looked down.

"Wow we're so high up."

"27 stories."

I casually sat down on the ledge and grabbed a piece of the cracking cement. I dropped it.

"Hey what if that hit someone in the head?" he asked.

"Then this is their unlucky day."

"When did you become so cynical?"

"You see, I fell in love with this amazing guy and then he leaves with the last thing he tells me is that he hates me. So as you can probably guess that's made me a little cynical but I don't have a grudge against him because I ended up marring this guy who is crazy about me." I smiled at him and then went back at looking at the city.

"I always thought you'd end up with Mike Newton."

"Are you serious that kid is to normal. I like the freaks."

"I am sorry."

"Don't be it all turned out okay. I'm lucky to be marring a guy like Jake."

"So you don't love me anymore?"

"I will always love you Edward but it doesn't matter you've never loved me."

I turned to took away but Edward grabbed my chin forcefully and made me look into his eyes. They were black.

"I will always love you Bella." his mouth was suddenly on mine. It moved with such urgency. It was like he was trying to make up for all the time lost with this kiss.

I quickly pulled away and without thinking I slapped him. I jumped up then and ran to the door.

"I'm…"

"Don't say you're sorry Edward. It's to late for that. I knew I shouldn't have stayed up here but I wanted to spend time with you."

"Don't marry him."

"Wha…How can…What are you…Why would I…What?"

"You love me. So don't marry him. I'll change you. We can be together. Bella I'm sorry about leaving. I thought that it was for the best but I see I was wrong so please leave with me tonight."

"Listen here Edward. I am going back to my room now and tomorrow I will marry Jacob Black. I love him and he loves me. We will be happy together and live long successful lives, and you with have to live with the fact that you gave me up. That you left me. I will always love you Edward but as long as I have Jacob I will be with him. I hope to see you tomorrow and the rest of your family."

I opened the door and as soon as I heard it shut I ran down the stairs. I tripped and fell down about three stairs onto a landing. I pressed my head to the cold marble floor and let a few tears escape my eyes. I got up slowly and wiped the remaining tears away. I walked slowly the rest of the way to the room and silently crawled into bed.

"You don't have to marry me if you don't want to." Jacob said almost inaudibly.

"Jake don't say such a thing of course I want to marry you. I couldn't be happier with the thought of marring anyone but you. I love you."

"Not even Edward. I was scared that you wouldn't come back tonight."

"Well I'm here now and I'm not ever going away. I won't leave you for him. Now don't worry about it. We have a big day tomorrow and you better look your best." I leaned over and kissed his forehead.

It was one of the worst nights of sleep I had ever gotten. When I woke in the morning I was alone. I jumped out of bed when I saw a note taped to the mirror:

'Bells I heard it was bad luck to see the bride on the morning of the wedding. I woke up early and went to Sam's room to get ready. I'll see you at the end of the aisle. I'll be the one in the penguin suit with a stupid grin on his face. I love you.

Only Yours,

Jake

P.S. Only if your sure.'

I took a deep breath and folded the letter to save it for the future. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Isabelle open up." Leah said.

"Yeah we know you're in there." Rachel added.

I shook my head and walked to the door to open it. As soon as I turned the knob a blind fold was over my eyes and I was practically running with the girls. We got into a car drove quickly some where. We were only in the car about 5 minutes before we stopped and got out. I heard the chatter of people and the smell of food. Then the blind fold was off. We were in a restaurant. I looked down and screamed.

"You took me out in public looking like this?" I asked them pointing to my pajama's which was a pair of Jake's gray sweat pants which were huge and old white tank top.

The people at our table was everyone I had chosen to be in my wedding party. There was Leah, Emily, Sue, Rachel, my mom who was my maid of honor and…

"Where is Kim?" I asked.

They all looked at each other.

"She's not coming." Leah said.

"What do you mean she's not coming. The wedding is in 3 hours!" I screamed.

"She got food poisoning she never even made it over here." Rachel tried to explain.

"What am I going to do? One of the groomsmen will be alone" I told them.

"Well we'll just double someone up." Sue said.

"Yeah Jared can just walk down with me and Seth." Leah suggested.

"Okay can we eat then figure this out. I need food now." I told them.

Breakfast went by quickly and then it was back into the car to go to the church. The Bishop who was marring us showed our group to our room. All of the gowns were already there and so was someone else.

"I'm sorry Bella but I needed to talk to you." Alice said.

"Yes Alice perfect. Lets see if the dress fits her." I told my friends.

"What dress Bella?" Alice asked.

"Ohh please Alice I'm short one bridesmaid. Please do this for me." I begged her.

"Well if the dress fits." Alice answered, "But I need to speak with you first."

I nodded and we walked into the hallway.

"I'm sorry about Edward showing up at your hotel last night. I tried to tell him it would not go well but you know Edward so he didn't listen. Carlisle said that it was our individual choice to come today. Everyone is coming except Jasper. Sorry about that Bella but he still has some issues."

"Tell Jasper it's okay. Why did Edward choose now. The day of my wedding to tell me he's always loved me." I asked her.

"I don't know Bella but I'm pretty sure after this you'll never hear from him again."

"Wait is he coming?"

"Yes, he said this time he will give you a real goodbye."

"I wish he would just suck it up and we could at least be friends. I don't want to lose you guys again."

"We can't be friends with their kind." Leah said as she poked her head out the door.

"Well why not?" I asked.

"Because Bella my friend, we are enemies we are born with the instinct to kill each other." Alice said.

"Well I don't care if your friends with each other I just want to be friends with you both." I tried to explain.

"You'll reek of bloodsucker." Leah sneered.

"Yes and dog." Alice added.

"Look I love you both but I really need to get ready and if the dress need's to be altered then we need to have time to alter it." I said starting to walk back to the room.

"No alterations needed it will fit fine." Alice chuckled.

I turned around, smiled and hugged her tightly.

"Well I guess I should go tell Jared he's walking down the aisle with a vampire." Leah said as she walked down the hallway.

"I don't want to lose you again either Bella. It's not Edward's decision. I will always be there for you." Alice told me as we walked into the room.

I introduced Alice to everyone and they were all very welcoming. Alice was right and the dress fit fine. She insisted that she do my hair and makeup which the other girls were fine with because that gave them more time to do their own.

"30 minutes." The bishop said sticking his head in the door and then out again.

"I can't believe I'm about to get married." I said starting to hyperventilate.

"Calm down Bella we don't need to ruin all the work I did." Alice said.

Someone brought me a glass of water and I sipped it slowly.

"Can I be honest with you guys?" I asked.

I got a bunch of 'of course's' and a few said 'sure'.

"I've never had sex with Jacob." I confided.

"What?" they all managed to say at the same time.

"We decided to wait till we got married. He wanted to do the 'right' thing." I explained.

They awed except for Leah.

"Maybe Jake has a problem and that's why he wanted to wait." Leah told us.

"Look I didn't bring it up so that you could dissect the meaning of it, I just wanted to know what I should expect." I said.

"It'll hurt at first." Rachel told me.

"Okay Leah this is a weird question but is Jacob…big?" I asked.

"I never want to think about what I've seen. I do have to say though Jake is more then gifted in that area." Leah shuddered as she told us this.

"Have fun Bella." Alice said.

"Yeah, it's good after the first time." Emily said.

"Thank's guys." I said.

"Okay most important Isabella is that if you end up giving Jake a blowjob you have to be careful of your teeth." Sue added.

I just laughed at the fact that this was my step mom telling me this. I turned to look in the mirror. The dress was tight fitting, white and elegant, it was strapless, right below my chest around the dress where gray pearls and a gray flower in the center, and most importantly it didn't have a train so I wouldn't have to worry about tripping. The lower part of my hair hung in curls and the top was done in a bun. I worn a silver chain necklace that held a diamond heart because it was the first present Jake ever gave me. I looked at the engagement ring on my finger and sighed. I had loved it so much because it was simple. It's 1.02k square diamond set in a 14k white gold ring.

I smiled at the memory of the day he proposed. We were on the beach in La Push and when we were walking I saw something sparkle and when I went to look I found the ring. When I turned around to show him he was on one knee. I almost fainted but I managed to stay standing until he asked me to spend the rest of my life with him. He said he asked Charlie and he was thrilled about the thought of us marring. I didn't even say yes I just through my arms around him and started kissing him. He slid the ring on my finger and it's been there ever since.

I felt someone's presence behind me.

"Don't worry Bella it's just me. I'm putting the veil on." Alice said as she slipped the comb part of the veil into the top of my bun.

I looked in the mirror again and didn't recognize my self. Alice lifted the veil over my head so it covered my face. My outlined eyes seemed to be the only thing you could see.

"We almost ready?" I asked.

"Yeah were going now to pair up with the boys." Leah smiled.

Just then Sara ran into the room in her little flower girl dress.

"Where are my pedals?" She demanded.

I walked over to a duffle bag and got out a bag of rose petals. She snatched them from me and fumbled to open them.

"Rose petals really? You couldn't be more typical." Alice said.

I just laughed and then we where out the door. I heard music playing and watched as everyone found their partners. Charlie found me and just grabbed my hand to squeeze it a little. Alice was introduced to Jared who wrinkled his nose and stared at me but I shot him a death glare. Then we were all suddenly very still as the music changed to the wedding march.

Harry and Sara were first, then my mom, followed by Sam and Emily, Jared and Alice, Sue and Embry, Paul and Rachel, and then Leah and Seth. I took a deep breath as we lined up with the door way. I could make out everyone's face's pretty clearly but only one stood out. He was radiant compared to the others and I felt myself blush. I was suddenly very glad I was wearing a veil. I stared at Edward as the pain spread across his face. People started murmuring about how beautiful I looked.

"Don't let me fall dad." I told him.

"I won't let you fall if you don't let me fall." he answered.

Then we were walking slowly and carefully. I looked up from my feet and I felt like I was really seeing Jake for the first time. His suit was tailored to fit him perfectly and his hair was freshly cut and short. Instead of a flower in his chest pocket he had a shell pinned there which I knew came from our beach. I almost ran down the aisle and into his arms. I quickly glanced to my left as we passed Edward's row and the whole Cullen family smiled at me. I turned to face Jacob again. When we reached the end of the aisle Charlie lifted the veil over my head so it fell down my back. He kissed my cheek and placed my hand in Jacob's. He smiled at me and we turned to face the Bishop. I was ready to become Mrs. Jacob Black.


	4. Someone Once Said

Chapter 4

Someone Once Said

I don't know how I managed to do it but I never tripped or stumbled once the entire wedding. It was perfect. I could hear Edward groan though as the Bishop said "I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride." I think Jake heard him to because when he kissed me he was smiling. We had the guest's throw flower petals instead of rice because they thought I would slip on the rice. My wedding ring is beautiful and the one I picked for Jake went perfectly with it. I changed out of my wedding dress and into my reception dress which was a light blue off the shoulder dress, and I let my hair down since it was time to party.

I set out in a search for Alice and spotted her and her family at a table. I was stopped a lot by people wanting to wish me congratulations which seemed to take forever. I finally got there and they all looked pleasant enough and to my surprise Jasper was there. I lit up when I saw him. He noticed.

"I thought I'd suck it up for you Bella." He told me.

"Well I'm happy you came, happy all of you came. And you Alice are my wedding savior I would have died if I had a lonely groomsman." I said.

"Bella it was really beautiful." Esme told me.

"Thank you." I said as Alice pulled a seat out from the table next to her for me to sit.

I sat down and we began to talk about the details of my wedding. The flower types, why Jacob was wearing a seashell, and how Alice got into my wedding party. I tried to pay no attention to Edward who was to my left. Although I could feel his gaze burn me. I straightened up when I felt someone behind me. It was Charlie.

"I had heard you were back in the picture." Charlie said in a harsh voice.

"Yes, we are vacationing here when we ran into Bella and Jacob at the church yesterday." Carlisle explained, "We are truly sorry about how we left before Charlie. We mean you no ill will."

Charlie just huffed, "We're about to dance Bells." He just walked away then.

"This should be interesting." Edward chuckled.

I shot him a death glare.

As I stood up and looked at my almost family I realized exactly how much I truly missed them. Suddenly I felt better and I stared at Jasper.

"We don't want an upset bride do we?" he asked.

I just faked a smile and walked over to the dance floor. The DJ announced us before turning the song on. It was Butterfly Kisses. Not my choice Leah picked it. Charlie slid his hand into mine and placed the other on the small of my back. What we were doing really couldn't be called dancing we were more like swaying from side to side. He wouldn't look me in the face so I just laid my head on his shoulder.

"I'm can't believe your all grown up Bells."

"I've been grown up for a long time dad."

"But now you're a married women and soon you'll have kids. God I'll be a Grandpa."

I pulled away and smiled at him.

"Thanks for letting me come move with you. If I hadn't I never would have met Jake."

"Well your welcome. I can't even imagine my life if you hadn't come to stay. I'm happy he's who you married. I would have hated if you had married that Newton boy."

I just laughed and so did he. The song ended to quickly and I was sad when he let me go. He kissed my forehead then Jake came to take his place. The DJ announced that it was our dance. The chosen song was 'For Once in My Life'. I slid my arms around his neck and he laced his fingers behind my back.

"Well Mrs. Isabella Black you do look beautiful."

"Well Mr. Black you look just as wonderful."

"Your wedding dress was really gorgeous Leah did a good job."

"Yeah thanks to her I didn't look like a complete mess. Are you mad at me for having Alice in the wedding?"

"No I understand why you did it. I think Jared wasn't to pleased. I told him that he better suck it up though."

"Thank you. Do you think we could go back to calling me Bella?"

"No problem. Yes I hate calling you Isabella it takes to long."

I just smiled at him.

"I love you my Bella."

"I love you my Jake."

We kissed softly but stopped when we heard the clicking of camera's. I'd have to kill Leah for suggesting we put a few disposable cameras on the tables. Soon everyone was dancing including some of the Cullen's. Dinner came and went quickly and everyone seemed to enjoy everything. A few people gave speeches including my parents. I cried and had to go to the bathroom to compose myself.

When I walked out Edward was standing against the wall.

"What do you want Edward?" I asked harshly.

"To apologize for my behavior last night."

"You've been apologizing a lot lately."

"Yes, I'm… You look beautiful."

"Thanks you don't look half bad yourself."

"About what happened all those years ago."

"Don't worry about it. It all worked out for the better. Now you don't have to worry about my safety. I've got a pack of werewolves looking out for me."

"Like that doesn't worry me. I know how that women Emily got her scars. Jacob could do that to you to."

"No he can't because he's not going to ever change back if he can avoid it."

"What? Your going to stop a natural thing from happening?"

"Look it was his decision. He said he would rather never be a wolf again then slowly watch me grow older then him and then fade away."

"That's ridiculous he'll end up going mad before that happens."

"What are you saying Edward that people can't be with me for long periods of time without wanting to be something else or leaving. Oh wait you already proved that to be true."

He just stood there staring at me.

"Would you please stop staring at me?" I asked.

"Is this how you really feel Bella. That I just couldn't stand to be with you. Because that is not true. If I could have stayed with you I would have. I was just so scared that something awful would happen to you and I would never be able to forgive myself if something had."

"If you love someone how could you leave them so unprotected. How did you know that I would be alright."

"I thought it was for the best. I thought that now that I was out of the picture you would be alright."

"Edward I will never be alright."

He walked over to me then and hugged me.

"It's all right my love." he whispered in my ear.

I noticed then that I was crying. I quickly wiped them away.

"Don't leave again. Don't take away the people that I love."

"It's not my place to order them to do anything I feel horrible about doing it before. It's their choice about whether to stay with you or not."

I smiled up at him. He smiled that crooked smile at me, and then on cue my heart began to break and I pushed myself away from him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I can't do this I have to go." I said as my arm unconsciously wrapped around my body as if holding me together.

I turned my back to him and rushed outside. I walked to the back of the hall and sat on a bench in a garden area. I let the tears flow freely now and buried my head in my hands. I only looked up when I felt someone watching me. I smiled when I saw it was Jacob.

"Jake." I said barely over a whisper.

He didn't say anything he just stared at me. He took a step and then another until he was standing in front of me.

"What did he say to you?" he asked.

"Nothing Jake."

He was staring down at me angrily now, "What did he say to you to bring you back to this point."

"What are you talking about?"

"Look at yourself Bella. Your arm wrapped around your chest. That's how you were when he left. What did he say to make you feel this way."

"Nothing, he was just the old Edward for a little while and I was the old Bella. Then I heard the music and I realized that those days are over and the feeling that I'll never see him again came over me. I'm sorry Jake I really am."

He sat next to me and hugged me.

"It's not your fault Bella. You love him and I know that. I also know that you love me. It'll be okay. You'll be okay. Are you ready to go back inside?"

"Yeah let me go back into the bathroom again though."

"Alright but this time I'll wait outside."

I just laughed as he helped me up. Jake waited like he said and then we re-entered the room everyone was staring at us. I walked directly to the Cullen's table and was horrified to find it empty. I saw a letter on the table. It says it's from Alice. I opened it slowly:

"Bella,

We are so sorry we left like this again. No worries though this isn't goodbye. I won't let it be. Enjoy the rest of your wedding.

Love,

Alice Hale"

I laughed at the last name and realized that they must have gotten married again. That means that they haven't settle down yet again together. Jake pulled me to the center of the dance floor and out of my trance. It was time to cut our four tower cake. Someone as a joke put a wolf next me and only a few laughed. Jake threw it at Paul.

Groups of people soon began to disappear and then there was no one else except Jake and I, Charlie, Sue, Rene, and Phil.

"Your father would have been proud of you Jake." Charlie said.

"Thanks Charlie that means a lot." Jake told him back.

"Well the rental car is out front." Phil said.

"Please drive safely." Sue added.

"Yes and Bella please call when you get home." my mother told me.

"We will I promise. I hope you get back to the states alright." Jake said.

We said our good bye and we were off to our honeymoon house a few hours away.

It was about 2am when we found the dark house. It was little and quaint. One bedroom, one bathroom, a small kitchen and dining area, and a sitting area with a tv. There was a hot tub outside. We brought our bags in.

"Are you tired?" I asked him.

"Not at all." He said walking over to me.

He slid his arms around my waist. I stared up into his warm brown eyes and smiled. He leaned down and pressed his warm lips to mine. They were gentle and soft. Soon our mouths were open and our tongues were exploring each other. One of his hands found it's say to my breast and was massaging it gently, and the other was firming cupping my ass. I pushed him away then.

"What's wrong." he asked out of breath.

"Nothing I just… Can we go for a walk?" I answered trying to catch my breath.

"Um, sure but you should put on more comfortable shoes."

I changed into white sneakers and we ventured into the woods surrounding the house. We walked for about half an hour in silence. I found it very peaceful. We had no flashlight only the light of the moon. I was happy that with Jake there was no need for conversation.

There was a noise in a bush behind me and I turn around quickly.

"Jake, what was that?" I asked.

"Bella, watch out." He screamed.

When I turned around to face him he was in a defensive posture and he was growling. I turned back around and my heart began to race quicker as I heard from all directions the noise of people running at us. I felt my self grabbed by something icy but I couldn't wiggle free. The last thing I heard was Jake scream my name.


	5. Bad Luck Strikes Again

Chapter 5

Bad Luck Strikes Again

N.B.T.A- This is Edwards point of view now

Something happened tonight but I'm not quite sure what. Bella was in love with me again and it was like no time had passed. It torn me apart when she ran away like that but I knew it was my fault. I couldn't stop hurting her. I told my family I was leaving and so they said they would come to. Although Alice said this would not be the last time that she saw Bella. I knew she wouldn't let me stop her again.

We were running back to the house we were staying in about an hour away. We did some hunting along the way but I wasn't really in the mood. I mostly stayed behind them. Suddenly Alice stopped and I almost ran into her. We all just stood around her and stared.

"Alice?" Esme asked.

"Alice what do you see." Jasper asked.

She just turned to me and stared she looked like she had just seen a ghost.

"Bella." she mouthed.

"What about Bella?" I asked.

"Did she mention where the house was that they were staying in?" she said.

"No what does that have to do with anything?" Carlisle asked.

"Because the house is in the Volutri's woods." she hissed.

"Oh no." Carlisle said, "How long?"

"Not much we may be too late." Alice told him.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"The Volturi own pieces of woods, some have houses that they rent out, but they use it as hunting grounds for hikers and lone people wondering around. I guess the house Bella and Jacob rented was in their woods." Carlisle explained.

"But Jacob is a werewolf." I stated trying to calm myself.

"He'll be no match for the guard." Carlisle said.

I just looked at Alice and took off running. I felt the others behind me. I knew I would get there first. Although I really had no idea where I was going. Carlisle was telling me in his thoughts. I'll have to thank him for that later.

It was the longest hour and a half of my life. I ran into Voltera and waited until the others caught up. He motioned to a huge church and we all ran over to it. We opened the doors and there were about eight other vampires in the room.

"Welcome Carlisle and family." one of them said.

Carlisle just nodded and led the way through tunnel after tunnel. We finally emerged in a white reception area.

"You can't go in there." the receptionist told us.

We ignored her and followed Carlisle down a hallway and through some doors which led to another hallway. When we reached the end of it he stopped in front of the door. He moved to the side so that I could go first. I was relieved to hear a heart beat I was just hoping that it was the right person's.

I opened the doors and the picture before me would haunt me forever. Bella was kneeling in front of Aro with her head cocked to the side, her neck exposed. Everyone's eyes were on us.

"Come to join us for a snack have you?" Aro asked us.

I looked around and was horrified to see Jacob's dead body just inches from Bella. She was still wearing the blue dress from the reception only now it was torn and bloody. Her scent filled the room. She didn't move an inch as he spoke.

"No Aro we haven't." Carlisle said sternly.

I saw Bella's head go straight and it slowly turn to face us. Her hair was a mess and she was crying causing her mascara to be smeared down her face.

"Edward?" she whispered.

"You know this girl?" Caius asked.

I walked towards Aro and held out my hand. He stretched out his and I placed mine gently on top.

"Ahh." He said as he pulled his hand away.

He turned and looked at Bella. She was still staring at me. Aro grabbed her chin and made her stare into his piercing red eyes.

"What a way to spend your wedding night." He said coolly.

Her eyes flickered back to me. They were pleading for me to help her.

"And such deep feelings you have for this human young Edward." Aro added.

"I love her with all of my being." I told them. I looked behind him at Marcus, Caius, Alec, and Jane.

"That's absurd." Marcus called out, "Loving a human."

"I can smell her through your memories. Her scent is very powerful to you. How do you stand to be in the same room as her?" Aro asked.

"I can control myself." I answered moving closer to her.

"I find it interesting that you can not read her mind and neither can I." Aro stated.

"Yes, and can you tell Jane to stop trying to attack her." I stated through my teeth.

"We are just trying to understand our little friend more." he stated as he pointed a finger at Jane and she stopped her mental attack.

"Stand up young Bella." Aro said.

She did as she was told and she turned to face me. Her eyes were full of terror. Aro placed a hand on her back and I watched as she shuddered. He shoved her at me and automatically I opened my arms and pulled her close.

"It's remarkable how close you can get to her." Aro added.

"Yes, Yes but we can't allow her to leave Cullen family. She knows too much." Marcus said.

"But I've kept the secret so far." Bella told them.

I just stared at her as they all did.

"That does not matter. The fact that you've known for this long is a risk." Caius told her.

"Honestly, do you really think this one girl is a threat to us?" Carlisle asked.

"Actually we do believe that dear Carlisle. All is takes is one person." Marcus told him.

"What if she became one of us?" Alice asked.

"Well that would be a different story but I saw in Edward's mind that he has no intention of turning her." Aro told her.

Alice stepped forward holding out her hand.

"I've seen her like us." Alice said confidently.

Aro grabbed her hand and searched for that thought. I looked down at Bella and she was crying again. I still had her pulled up against me. I knew she must be freezing so I let her go but kept holding her hand. It seemed like forever until Aro took a step back.

"And what an amazing vampire she shall be." Aro said.

"How do you know it is not a trick?" Caius asked.

"Brother do you honestly think someone can trick me?" Aro snapped.

"Take no offense Aro I was just wondering if they could fool you." Caius replied.

"I would have seen it in her thoughts if that were her intention." Aro told him.

"What about the girl?" Marcus asked.

"Yes brother I am dieing of thirst and dear Bella smells delicious." Caius said standing up out of his chair and moving towards us.

Bella wrapped her arms around my waist and began to shake with fear. I just looked down at her and suddenly she was 17 again. The girl that would jump into my lap any chance she got. The girl that would almost pass out if I kissed her. I pushed her behind me and lowered into a crouch.

"No, no Caius, Bella is not to be consumed right now." Aro said raising a hand to him as he walked closer.

"You mean you wish to let her walk out of here alive?" Caius hissed.

My rage was building as they kept talking about her like she was something to eat. I heard my families thought as they tried to calm me down. I straightened myself out and walked backwards with Bella until we were standing amongst my family. Alice pulled the jacket she was wearing off and slide it over Bella's shoulder. She looked grateful as she slid her arms in the sleeves.

"There shall be conditions." Aro stated.

"What conditions?" Carlisle asked.

"She will become one of us." Aro started then turning towards me, "Do you understand that young Edward?"

"Yes I understand." I answered through my teeth.

"Good. You have until November 17th two months from tomorrow." he added holding up two fingers, "Lastly I would like to see Bella once she has changed. So make a note that you must visit before December. Are these not fair wishes since I am letting someone dear to you live?"

"More then generous Aro. Thank you so much. You have really saved my family from a deep lose of someone we love." Carlisle told him.

"You are welcome friend." Marcus said.

"What about our families what will people do when they notice we don't come home in a week?" Bella asked quietly behind me.

"Yes that does seem like it will be a problem especially when you are alive and walking around." Caius hissed.

"Demetri go and see if you can find our little human here something else to wear. She looks like she's well been attacked by vampires." he chuckled.

Demetri left the room promptly. I looked at Bella she was still shaking. She had her eyes on Jacob's dead body.

"It'll be alright love." I whispered as my moved my arm up and down hers trying to warm her.

"Jake is dead." she whispered as she began to cry again.

She looked down at the wedding ring on her finger and collapsed to her knees. I was automatically holding her against me as she sobbed for her late husband.

"Cheer up dear Bella now you can be with the one you love." Aro said.

"I did love Jake. I loved him with all that I could." she croaked back.

"If it brings you comfort. His final thoughts were of you." Aro told her.

"How will that help me? I'm the cause. If I had just left him alone. If I had just done as I planned when Edward first left none of this would have happened." She sobbed against me.

"What are you talking about? What plan?" Esme asked coming over to comfort her as well.

"Ahh you mean about a year after Edward left." Aro stated, "You see our little Bella here had a plan to not be here. She was going to kill herself. Luckily for us the werewolf was able to stop her."

"He had a name." Bella snapped.

"Feisty this one." Marcus chuckled.

Bella stood up then and stared angrily at Aro and the rest of them.

"His name is Jacob Black." She stated through her teeth.

"Bella calm down." I tried to tell her as I placed my hands on her shoulders.

Luckily then Demetri came back into the room holding a pair of jeans and a sweat shirt.

"Here girl put these on. Just go through those doors and come right back out." Demetri said as he handed her the cloths.

She walked towards the door still staring angrily at Aro. She shot a melancholy glance at me and walked through the doors.

"How does a girl go from vampires to werewolves?" Caius asked.

"He wasn't a werewolf." Carlisle told them.

"I saw him in wolf form with my own eyes." Demetri said.

"Was there a full moon?" Carlisle asked.

"No." Demetri replied.

"Was he in human form and then changed once you attacked?" Carlisle questioned.

"Yes but…" Demetri tried.

"There he's not a werewolf as we know it. He is a changeling. He was never bitten. It is in his genes. They are only alive to kill us. That is their purpose." Carlisle told them.

"No matter Carlisle. What ever he was, he was a threat to us and we stopped it." Demetri said.

"What do you plan on doing now? Placing his body back in the woods somewhere. What about Bella?" Jasper asked.

Just then Bella walked about of the room holding the dress like it was infected. She just stopped when she reached my side and stared at Aro.

"Now what?" She asked sarcastically.

"Now we will find a girl that looks like you. Same height and weight. Brown hair. Brown eyes. We will put the dress on her. We'll bring both bodies back to your vacation house and burn it down. By the time anyone puts the fire out that won't be able to tell one from another." Aro said.

"You're all sick. You know that. Ruining people's lives and for what. To drink some blood. You're disgusting." Bella said as she threw the dress at him.

"But Bella my dear you will be one of us." Marcus chuckled.

"I'll never be like you." Bella said as she turned her back to them.

I just leaned my head on top of hears and took a deep breath. She pulled away and went to stand near Alice.

"We'll need the ring Bella." Aro said holding his hand out.

She looked down at it as a few tears escaped.

She kissed it before whispering, "Goodbye my Jake. I'm forever yours."

She threw the ring at Aro. She turned and put her head on Alice's shoulder and cried.

"You may leave now." Aro said.

Bella looked back and stared at Jacob's body. Alice tried to wipe her tears away but they just kept falling. I walked over and picked Bella up behind her knees. Her head at my left shoulder and her feet on my right arm. Her arms wrapped around my neck and her head was in my neck as she cried. We walked as quickly as we could before getting outside.

"Here take these." Demteri said as he showed us two sports cars.

Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett got into the first red car. Alice, Jasper, Bella, and I all got into the yellow one. Alice was driving so that I could sit in the back with Bella. She sat as far away from me as possible and just stared out the window and into the blackness. We reached the house in record time. And I helped Bella out.

"Alice why don't you show Bella to the guest room." Carlisle suggested.

"This way Bella." Alice said as she grabbed Bella's hand.

I walked into the house and watched the ceiling as I heard them walking above.

"Well this is the guest room. You have your own bathroom and a little balcony outside. I'll bring you some cloths and food in a little." Alice said before leaving Bella by herself.

I heard the door close and then lock switch. I sighed and walked outside. I looked up at her window and I saw her watching me. She drew the blind quickly. I felt the distance between us. It was like a brick wall. I only hope that she can forgive me for the trouble I've caused.


	6. The New Bella

Chapter 6

The New Bella

N.B.T.A okay so back seeing through Bella's eyes for now.

How long had it been? Hours. Days. Weeks. Months. Alice came by to feed me every so often but I rarely ate or drank. I just lay here thinking of nothing. It hurts to much to think. My thoughts always go back to him and of him that night. He tried to tell them to let me go. All they did was laugh. They tortured him first. His screams still pierce my brain. I shook my head trying to get rid of the image of his body writhing in pain. I couldn't it was like the image was burned into my retina's.

I had gone out of the room once but stopped when I heard what the others were talking about. They had found mine and Jacob's body. There was a memorial service. Apparently we were also a news story. Then suddenly Edward was there just staring at me and I ran back into my room and locked the door. I couldn't see him. I know it's not his fault but I still feel like if he had just ignored me from the beginning I would have wound up with Jake sooner and that meant getting married sooner. So maybe this wouldn't have happened. No, it was no one's fault but my own. If I hadn't suggested that we go for a walk they wouldn't have attacked us.

I walked over to the blinds and opened them. I closed my eyes at first in case the sun was to strong. It was night time. The moon was full and high in the sky. I counted the cycles since the moon that horrid night. I was suddenly grateful that I had taken astronomy in college. Seventeen days I've been locked in this room. There was a soft knock on the door.

"Bella?" I heard Alice ask as she opened the door slightly.

"I'm not hungry." I told her.

My voice sounded strange to me. Like it was from a different person. A person a hundred years old.

"Your first words." She chuckled.

I thought back and realized that this was the first time I had said anything in the last two and a half weeks. Alice walked over to the bed and sat down. I walked back over to it and sat next to her.

"I have a few things for you." she said, "First a cell phone already programmed with our numbers in it. Second a credit card. Don't worry about the price of things. There is plenty of money. Third and most important is your new id. We kept Bella as your name I hope that's alright. Your last name is Hale. We're sisters Bella. Well sisters-in-law but still isn't that great."

"Why am I not a Cullen?" I asked her warily.

"Well, don't get the wrong idea. We're not going to force you to be with him but if you choose to go back with Edward your last name can't be the same as his." She told me cautiously.

"Okay." I said as I took the items she had for me.

I got up to put the things on my dresser.

"One last thing. Here are your car keys. It's a blue Lexus IS F. It's really nice and a new model it's supposed to be good for the environment." she said as she placed the car keys on the bed, "Do you want something to eat?"

"Can I come down and make something after I take a shower?" I asked.

"Of course you can Bella."

"Okay I'll see you in like half and hour."

Alice walked swiftly out of the room. I headed towards the bathroom and stripped quickly. I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was all knotted and looked like a birds nest. My face looked drained and years older. I had lost a significant amount of weight and I could see my rib cage.

"Your even more disgusting now." I said to myself.

I grabbed a brush and began to attack the nasty tangles. I noticed a de-tangler and sprayed it in. It didn't help. Finally I was able to run the brush through with out hitting anything. I turned the hot water on and stepped inside. The water was scorching but I didn't care. I grabbed the bar of soap and the loofa and began to scrub at my body until it was a deep pink. Once I was satisfied I grabbed the shampoo bottle and massaged it into my hair before rinsing it out. I repeated the action with the conditioner before stepping out into the cool air. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me body. I walked back into my bedroom and headed towards the dresser.

I opened the upper left hand drawer and found a variety of under garments. I grabbed a simple black bra and blue underwear. I slipped them on. In another drawer I found a black tee-shirt with a silver bird on the front. After putting that on I walked towards the closet to find an assortment of jeans. I grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and slid them on. I looked down and saw converses in every color. I grabbed the black ones and sat back on my bed. I toweled dried my hair for about ten minutes. I rifled through my drawers until I found a pair of socks. I put them on before the converses. I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed. I placed the towel over it so that I couldn't see myself. I looked at the top of the dresser at the items Alice had given me. There was also a wallet but I didn't know how it got there. I put the ID and the credit card in it. I flipped the phone open and shut it quickly when I realized that it was a picture of a beach. I shoved it in my pocket and the wallet in the back. I grabbed the car keys off the bed and placed them in my other pocket.

I slowly placed my hand on the door knob and turned it slowly. I could hear a tv on. I walked towards the stairs and was surprised when no one was there watching me. When I reached the bottom I almost ran back upstairs. Edward as sitting at a piano staring at me. Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper were sitting on the couch. Carlisle was sitting at a table surrounded by papers. Suddenly Alice was besides me.

"God Bella you look like death. We need to fatten you up." She chuckled as she pulled me into the kitchen, "So what do you want to eat?"

"Macaroni and cheese." I answered.

"I don't think we have any." She sighed looking through the cabinets.

"All I is pasta, milk, butter, and cheese." I told her.

She smiled as she danced around the kitchen getting the ingredients. I put a pot of water onto boil.

"You don't need to stay with my Alice. I'm fine." I told her.

She just rolled her eyes.

"You need a manicure." she told me grabbing my hand.

I pulled it away quickly and she looked hurt. I just turned to face the wall.

"It's a little early for Mac and Cheese don't you think?" Jasper said walking in.

"Bella can have what ever her…stomach desires." Alice told him.

"Am I aloud to leave?" I asked.

"Of course you are Bella. You're not a prisoner. Just remember if you try to run away I'll know." Alice said tapping her head.

I just looked at her and I wished I had it in me to laugh.

"I'm sorry Alice." I said quietly.

"For what?" she asked.

"For being so blah all the time." I answered.

"Isabella Marie Swan." She stated roughly, "I can't believe the words coming out of your mouth. You seriously think that you need to be sorry that your in mourning. That's ridiculous. Do you think that just because our hearts have stopped beating that we can't feel or see when someone is in pain?"

I just stood there staring at her. I felt tears escape my eyes and I rushed over to her throwing my arms around her neck. I cried into her shoulder.

"It's alright Bella. He's in a better place." She said trying to sooth me.

"I'm not crying for…him." I told her through my sobs.

"Then who are you crying for?" She asked.

"I don't deserve you guys. I deserved to be killed." I sobbed harder.

"That's absurd Bella." Edward from behind Alice.

I lifted my head slightly and looked into his honey eyes. I pulled away from Alice and went to check on the water. I put the noodles in.

"Where are you thinking of going?" Edward asked.

"No where." I said sharply.

"We should know." Edward told me.

"I am going for a ride to clean my head. Don't even think about following me or I will drive the car off a cliff." I replied.

He just turned and walked out of the kitchen.

"He's only worried about you." Alice tried to tell me.

"There is no reason to be worried." I stated.

"Bella you haven't come out of your room in almost three weeks. You just told me you wish you had died and you have a history with suicidal thoughts." she explained.

"Fine when you put it that way." I told her looking through cabinets for a strainer.

When I turned to ask her where one was she was holding one. I drained the pasta and began to add the ingredients. I ate it out of the pot. Alice and Jasper stayed with me while I ate. When I was finished I threw the rest away and placed the empty pot in the sink and filled it with warm water.

"Be safe my sister." Alice said placing a hand on my arm.

I just nodded and walked out of the house. The sky was a light pink color. My blue car was sitting in the driveway waiting for me. I got in and began to adjust the seat and mirrors. Finally I was weaving my way through the forest until I reached a main road. There were only one set of headlights that I saw and I was glad. I accelerated till I hit ninety.

I drove into a more urban area and found what I wasn't looking for. I parked in a spot across the street and walked over. The place opened at 6. I took out my cell phone and looked at the time. It read 5:30am. I sighed and went back to sit in my car. I flipped through radio stations until one caught my ear.

"It's been a tough year for Italy tourists." the voice through my speakers began, "A number of them have gone missing over the months but this was crazy. A newlywed couple being killed the night of their wedding. The families where devastated. We have here a clip from the girls father: 'I can't believe my little girl is gone. I had just seen her. I had just held her and kissed her goodbye. None of us were prepared for the news that they were dead. They were both kids with bright futures. They will be extremely missed.' Here is one from a close friend: 'I know Bella and Jacob. They wouldn't have done anything that would result in a fire. They hadn't even been there for a day. I believe that he was murdered. We will find who did this and they will pay.' Harsh words from what sounds like a cute girl."

I couldn't help but chuckle. I could picture Leah's face as she said the last line. I thought of Charlie and the way his voice was breaking. Suddenly there was a tap on the window. I rolled it down slightly.

"I saw you through the window. Are you looking to get a tattoo?" the man asked.

"Yes I was thinking about it." I replied.

"Well come on in and take a look at the wall of options." He said as he opened the door for me.

I turned the car off and followed him into the store. I stopped right outside and locked the car. He just smiled at me. He pointed to the wall opposite from a sofa and a few chairs.

"I want to get a name." I told him.

"Okay then you need to pick a font, size, color and place." he informed me.

"I want plain black medium font on my wrist. I want it to start on one side and end perfectly on the other." I told him.

"What name?"

"Jacob." I stated plainly.

"Your boyfriend?"

"My late husband."

"Oh I'm so sorry."

"Thank you."

"Come on we'll get you ready. Have you ever been inked before?"

"Nope first one."

"You know it will hurt right."

"Yup that's part of the point.

The guy just shook his head. He took out a sketch pad and a pencil. After a few seconds he had a design. It was just as I wanted. Nothing fancy.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Yes." I relied plainly

He led the way into a back work room. It was a bright white. He took my wrist and cleaned it with alcohol.

"I want it on the underside of my wrist and going from left to right."

He just nodded as he put the model on my wrist and pressed down. He peeled it off like he was revealing a grand prize. I stared at Jacob and I felt tears slip through my eye lids. I nodded and stared at the pictures on the wall. I heard him turn it on and then the cool needle on my wrist. I shuddered a bit but I kept it under control.

It felt like one minutes later the humming stopped. I looked down at the man and he was wiping away some blood. I held my breath. He started to wrap my wrist up with some sort of special bandage tape.

"There you go Miss?" he told me.

"Thank you and it's Bella Hale."

"Well Bella your go to go. Just don't get it went for about 3 to 4 days. Just put something around it."

"Thank you."

"No problem. That will be seventy-five dollars."

I just handed him the card and he walked out of the room. I slowly followed after him not taking my eyes off the tattoo. He handed the card back to me and I headed to the car. I leaned my head against the head rest and closed my eyes.

I must have fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes the sun was high in the sky and my cell phone said it was about noon. I squinted my eyes and searched the car to find the keys. I found a pair of sunglasses and put them on. I found the keys and started the car. I pulled a U-turn and headed the way I came.

I found my way back to the Cullen's house pretty easily. I walked up the front steps listening for noises inside but I heard nothing. I walked in and saw no one.

"Hello?" I called.

I waited and finally I heard some movement upstairs. I heard towards the stairs and climbed them quickly. I stopped when I saw Edward at the top.

"Welcome back Bella." He greeted.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"They took the opportunity to go hunting. Alice urged me to stay here to watch you."

"I don't need a babysitter." I told him as a shoved past and headed towards my room.

"Can I see it?"

"See what?"

"The tattoo Bella. Can I see it?"

"Oh yeah I guess." I walked over to him and showed him my wrist.

He ran his fingers over it and the touch of his cool skin felt good on the raw flesh.

"He would love it." he told me.

I pulled my head away and backed away from him.

"That's not why I did it. Can I ask you a question?" I told him.

"Yes anything."

"Will it stay here after I'm turned?"

"I'm not sure you'll have to ask Carlisle."

I just nodded and headed into my room. I closed it behind me leaving him in the hallway. I looked around and saw a package on my bed. The note read:

"Dear Bella,

I believe you will have some use for these.

Love,

Alice

P.S. Take charge otherwise it won't happen."

I just stood there staring at the box in confusion. I finally got the courage to open the lid but I jumped back when I saw what it was. I grabbed it out of the box and held it up. It was a red and black lace lingerie bra and panties. Was I going to have sex with Edward? Was that why they all went hunting except him. I'd have to get Alice back some how.

I set the outfit down on the bed and started to pace a little. They did tell me to try and have as many 'human' experiences I could in my time left. I decided to go for it. I took a deep breath and began to strip. I threw the cloths into a hamper in the bathroom and I slipped the lingerie on. I went over the mirror. I took the towel off of it and looked at myself. I lifted up my hair and looked at the back. I decided to add some makeup.

I put on some eyeliner and mascara. I finished with some bright red lipstick that Alice had also provided in the box. I went back to my bed to find that there were new sheets. I just shook my head at the thought of Alice setting this all up without Edward knowing. I sat on my bed and grabbed my phone. I


	7. When Did Alice get to smart?

Chapter 7

When did Alice get to smart?

N.B.T.A yay back to being from Edwards pov

The urgency in her eyes was frightening but I know that this was my only chance to have a chance with her again. As her tongue danced with mine I began to feel the contours of her body. She slid my pants off as she stepped off the bed. One of my hands moved to her breast and I messaged her nipple carefully.

"You have to tell me if I hurt you." I told her in between kisses.

I felt her nod as she began to pull my shirt over my head. I quickly undid the bra and tossed it to the side of the room. Her underwear joined them before I picked her up and gently tossed her onto the bed. She giggled slightly and I couldn't help but smile before I crawled on top of her after shedding my boxers. I stared down at her naked body and I realized that my body was aching to touch her. I placed kisses down her body stopping at each nipple to suck and bite gently. Her moans made me eager. I slid a hand down to her clit and began to message it. As I pressed a finger into her, her back arched in surprise. Another moan slipped through her mouth. I began to slide in and out of her slowly at first but getting faster and faster and then adding another finger and then another. They slide easily from the wetness coming from her warm body.

"What are you waiting for?" she moaned.

I smiled at her and kissed her roughly before aligning myself with her. I slide in easily because she was already so wet. She moaned again and pressed her hips up to greet me. I was in her fully and I was happy that the hymen was already broken thanks to her wearing tampons. I moved in and out of her faster and faster. I began to suck on her neck.

"Edward." she moaned.

That was all it took before I really began to thrust in and out of her. Suddenly she let out this heavenly moan and her body tightened around me. She let out a sigh as her first orgasm past. I thrusted into her again as she tried to claw at my back. She probably would have drawn blood if she could. My hands were everywhere as I pushed harder and faster in and out of her body. She shook again and at first I thought it was another orgasm coming on but then I realized it was a shiver. I pulled out of her quickly.

"What are you doing?" she asked in between deep breaths.

"You're to cold."

"I'm fine." she told me as she shiver again.

With that I rolled off of her and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I should have thought of the temperature difference." I told her.

"No I made you do this."

"Look at me Isabella do you think you could make me do anything?"

"I knew you wouldn't say no to me because Alice saw this happening."

"Alice made you do this?"

"She didn't make me. I came home and the outfit was on my bed."

"Alice shouldn't have pressured you into something you didn't want to do."

"She didn't don't blame her. This was my action. My fault."

"How is it your fault? If she hadn't put the outfit here you wouldn't have done this."

"Great, once again I have you regretting doing something with me."

"Who said I regret this? I was just stating that I didn't want to have sex with you because Alice knows that we had sex and that she planned it."

"Get out Edward."

"What?"

"I said get out. I don't want to see you. If you can't just enjoy being with me then GET OUT!!"

I just shook my head and gathered my cloths. I didn't both putting them on so I just walked slowly out of the room. As soon as the door closed behind me I heard her run and lock the door. I walked down the hall and into my room and shut the door. I leaned against it. I started to bang my head against it and I prayed that it would hurt me. I walked over and laid on the bed that was taking up space. I stared at the ceiling.

I was letting my mind wonder which I didn't do often because I always find myself going back to the day we found her. The look on her face as she acknowledged me. The memory of memories from the Volturi brutally murdering Jacob right in front of Bella's eyes. The pain she must feel on a daily basis must be overwhelming. I closed my eyes and the feeling of her body against mine as she sobbed for her love was heart shattering. I don't know what I would have done if they had decided to kill her.

I went back to her being 17 again. Her tripping over the tiniest pebble and her warm laugh. The way she looked at me with complete disregard for what I was, for what I am. She never rejected my touched, she longed for it. I longed her warm touch as well, I still do. I remember the first night I spent with her being aware of me. When she woke up she flung herself into my lap ignoring the hardness of my body and the cold of my touch.

My trip down memory lane was interrupted by the sound of knocking.

"Bella?" I heard Alice ask from the hallway.

There was a soft thud against the door and I guessed that Bella through a pillow at it.

"What did you do to her now?" I heard in Alice's thoughts

"Nothing." I said out loud quiet enough so that Bella didn't hear. Alice was suddenly in my now open doorway.

"Did you ever think of putting some cloths on?" she asked.

"I didn't think that you would be standing in my door way."

She just shook her head and walked over the sit next to me.

"What happened?"

"I had to stop."

"Why did you have to?"

"Because Alice she was getting to cold. You put these ideas in her head and don't think about the consequences."

"So her body temperature drops a little. It will go back up?"

"Oh yeah lets risk killing her just so I can have sex with her. Great idea Alice."

"Don't be such a baby Edward."

"I could have killed her."

"But you didn't."

"But I could have."

"Well you didn't so don't dwell on it."

"That's easy for you to say."

"No Edward it is easy, stop over thinking things and just enjoy it. Enjoy the fact that there is a naked girl in the next room heart broken and she chose you to try and fix her."

"When did you get so smart?"

"I'm a girl too you know. I know what Bella needs."

I laid there pondering about whether what Alice spoke was the truth. Is it worth hurting her more to try and fix her for good? My thoughts were interrupted but the sound of the shower starting in the next room. I jumped up and actually startled Alice.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

I just smiled at her and she smiled back and it seemed like she could read my mind. I ran out onto my balcony and jumped onto Bella's silently. I walked into the room to find it destroyed. The sheets were on the floor in the corner and all the pillows and blankets were against the door. The bathroom door was cracked open and I slipped through it unnoticed. The bathroom was already filled with steam and I could see the outline of her body behind the shower curtain. In one swift move the shower curtain was pushed to one side and I was in the shower with Bella. She was just staring at me shocked.

Before she had time to speak she was up against the shower wall staring up at me. I looked into her usually warm eyes and kissed her with all that I could. Her arms snaked around my neck. One of my hands moved to her breast and the other to cup her ass.

"But I thought you didn't…" she started to say.

"I said that I couldn't because you were cold. Not that I didn't want to."

This time she kissed me with as much vigor as before. I lifter her up and her legs wrapped around my waist.

"Remember…" I started to say.

"If you hurt me tell you." she finished my thought.

I smiled and just kissed her again before once again burying myself deep inside her. She leaned her head back against the wall before I began to bounce her up and down. The warmth from the water and the heat from her body almost made me feel warm. I pulled her close and began to kiss her up and down her jaw. She started kissing me as well but surprised me biting my earlobe. I growled into her ear and her body shuddered as she orgasmed. I began to move her fast and not just up and down but side to side and from to back. She was moaning uncontrollably. I knew Alice would be laughing at our little show.

I sighed and began to slow down and eventually pulling out and placing her on the ground but not letting go of her.

"Edward that was…I don't even know." She said leaning against my chest.

I just smiled down at her and hugged her tighter. I could feel it in her that she was changing. That she was becoming the old Bella…No not the old Bella, a new Bella Hale all together.

"Tell me you love me." she said quietly.

"I love you Bella. I always have and always will."

She looked up and smiled at me. She pulled my head down to hers to kiss me. She pulled away too soon.

"I did want to take a shower." she said.

I picked her up and switched places with her. Allowing her to stand under the warm water. I grabbed the shampoo bottle and poured some on her head. I massaged it gently into her scalp. And then playfully shoved her head under the water. She gasped as water got into her nose and mouth. Then she threw the soap at me. I caught it and wrapped it in a wash cloth. I got the cloth nice and soapy before beginning to run it over her body. First her neck and shoulders. Then down both arms. Down her chest to her belly button and then to her back down to her back. I slipped the cloth threw her legs and began to massage her clit. Her eyes closed and she bit her lip as she moaned. I smiled and then went to wash down her legs.

"What a tease Edward." she said as she grabbed my hair.

"Haven't had enough for one day?"

"Nope."

"Well maybe tomorrow there will be an encore."

She smiled at this thought.

"Your turn." she said trying to push me under the water.

I moved for her and bent over so she could more easily put shampoo in my hair. She massaged it and pulled everyone once in awhile. She was enjoying being able to touch me so freely. She grabbed the wash cloth and rinsed it out before re-soaping it. She started with my back, then over my shoulders, down my arms, and finally down my chest. She grinned at cock and she grabbed it with the cloth and began to stroke it and then tightening her grip and pumping faster.

"Bella." I moaned.

She suddenly stopped and I just stared at her.

"Now you know how I feel." she said sternly.

"Fine we're even."

She bent over and finished washing my legs. Finally she was done and she threw the wash cloth on the floor of the shower. I grabbed the shower head and took it off of its position on the wall so that it was movable. I sprayed her down making sure she had no soap left on her anywhere and then she did the same to me. I stepped out first and wrapped a towel around my waist. I grabbed the other one and wrapped it around her. I picked her up and carried her into the actual bedroom. Her hand found their way behind my neck and lanced together.

"I guess we're not sleeping in here tonight." I told her jokingly.

She laughed a little and it was good to hear it. I debated kicking the stuff out from in front of her door but I decided to be a little more adventurous. I walked out onto the balcony and Bella shivered as the nights cool air wrapped around us. I stepped onto a chair next to the railing and then onto the railing itself. In one swift move I was standing on my bedroom's balcony. I looked down at her to see if I scared her but she was still just staring at me. I smiled down at her and walked into my room. I laid her on the bed gently and then moved to lay next her to.

I was lying on my back with my head turned toward her when she moved up against me. It was amazing how our body fit together like a puzzle. Her head found its way to my chest. I began to stroke her head but stopped when a sob broke threw her lips.

"Bella my love whats wrong?" I whispered.

"Please, Edward. I'm sorry don't do that. It's what he used to do."

I kissed her forehead and rubbed her shoulder. Her sobs quieted but I knew they hadn't stopped. I just tried to comfort her while letting her mourn her husband. Though soon her sobs fell silent and her breathing slowed. She had cried herself to sleep. I moved her gently to try and get the blanket around her so that she didn't freeze. I heard my door open and I strained my neck up to see that it was Esme.

"How is she?" she asked quietly.

"I think she's going to be okay." I told her.

"Did you to have sex?"

I groaned at this and she laughed a little.

"Do you think she'll go back to the way she was?" she asked.

"No, I don't think so. I think that Bella is gone for good. But I no matter who she is I'll always love her."


	8. One Thing I Thought Vampires Couldn't Do

Chapter 8

That's the One Thing I Thought Vampires Couldn't Do

N.B.T.A back to being from Bella's POV

I woke up with a feeling like something was missing. I opened my eyes to find an empty bed. Edward's empty bed. I thought back to the night before. The feel of his cool skin against mine. The whole feeling I got when he was inside me. I smiled to myself as I pictured him naked.

"What are we smiling about so early this morning?" Alice asked as she sat on the end of the bed.

I looked under the covers and realized that I was naked. I pulled the blanket up around my shoulders.

"What are you hiding Bella? I've seen you naked before. Remember when you broke your leg? I helped you shower."

"True." I answered her.

I sat up but kept the blanket up around my shoulders.

"So I guess you had some fun last night." Alice teased.

I just shook my head and got out of the bed.

"OH MY GOD Bella what did he do?" Alice screamed.

Suddenly Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Carlisle were in the room as well. I turned to stare at them in confusion and then it hit me I was naked. I grabbed the blanket off the bed and wrapped it around me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

Carlisle walked over and carefully lifted my left arm. As I looked at it rising my eyes grew wider. There were bruises covering my arm and I looked down at the other one and it was the same. I ran over to the full body mirror on the wall and looked at myself. There were bruises covering my neck and shoulders. My upper arms had full handprints of Edwards hands. I touched them gently but flinched in pain. I removed the blanket to discover bruises all down the front of me. Like my upper arms, my breasts had Edwards hand print. I turned around and strained to see the back of me. My entire back was one huge bruise. I turned around again to see that my sides were bruised, my legs front and back, and my ass. The only thing that remained covered was my left wrist and only by a thin white bandage.

"Why didn't you tell him to stop?" Rosalie asked.

I stared at her in shock. She actually sounded as if she cared.

"He never hurt me." I answered her.

"Bella there is no reason to cover for him obviously he hurt you." Emmett said angrily, "When he gets back here…"

"Where did he go?" I asked.

"Bella, honey that's not important. What's important is seeing if you're hurt worse then just a few bruises." Esme said as she exchanged a glance with Carlisle.

"I'm fine. Honestly. At no time last night did I feel any physical pain." I said.

"Bella it's all right I'd still like to check you out." Carlisle said handing me the blanket.

I just stared at him and I began to dance around. Bending my legs and arms, jumping and moving my neck. I was trying to move all of my body.

"See Carlisle I'm fine." I told him grabbing the blanket and catching my breath.

"Bella I would still like to check you out." Carlisle repeated.

"If I let you do it will you get off my back?" I asked.

"Yes." he stated plainly.

"Just let Bella get some cloths on first." Jasper stated.

I turned to look at him. I had hardly noticed he was there. I just shook my head and walked to my room. I closed the door behind me and dropped the blanket. I went to the dresser and pulled out a tank top and a pair of boy shorts. I sighed, ran a brush quickly through my tangled hair and went back outside.

"Let's get this over with." I told Carlisle.

He just nodded and I walked up a flight of stairs and into his office. He motioned for me to sit on the table against the left wall of the huge office. The wall opposite me was just a long and tall bookcase. It probably had over 5,000 books.

"I've read them all." He said as he walked over to me.

"You've read all of those books?" I asked amazed.

"Yes, all 5,587 of them."

"I guessed over 5,000."

He just nodded as he looked through drawers. He grabbed a few things before he began to stretch me out. He tilted my head from side to side and then back and forth. I rolled my eyes a few times and he just laughed. He used some tool against my knees that made me almost kick him. He flexed my shoulders, my elbows, my wrist, and my fingers. When he reached my left wrist he just stared at it. I removed the bandage and he stared with mournful eyes. He continued with the back of me. A few times around my back he pressed down. Finally he pressed under my boobs checking for broken ribs.

"Am I done doctor?" I asked him.

"Yes, although I would like to re-wrap your wrist."

"That would be a major help. Hey Carlisle, if I didn't feel pain last night, how is it possible that I ended up with all these bruises?"

"It's possible that your body was full of adrenaline and the pain didn't register. You will be sore for a few days. So I'll have Alice give you a bottle of aspirin. Now hold you wrist just like this.

He placed my wrist tattoo side up on my leg and then grabbed a bottle of rubbing alcohol and a few cotton balls. He soaked them in the alcohol and began to clean Jacob.

"Will the tattoo stay there after I'm turned?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure to be honest. I've never met one of us with one." he answered.

I just nodded as he began to wrap my wrist in another white bandage.

"Well you're good to go. Just be careful Bella." Carlisle warned.

I just nodded and walked out of the room. I sighed before continuing down the stairs to my room. I past Alice on the way but just continued walking to my room. I heard her sigh and continue up the stairs to her room. I walked into my room to find it completely clean. I shook my head as I locked the door behind me. I walked over and sat on the newly made bed. The comforter was warm. I looked around and Edwards blanket was gone. I looked at the clock on my nightstand and it read 1:30 in the afternoon. I couldn't help but wonder were Edward went. I lay back against the pillow and closed my eyes. Images from the night before made me smile.

Suddenly it wasn't Edward touching me anymore. It was Jacob. It was Jacob's hand a few months after we started dating.

_I could feel the warmth of his skin on me. My lips burned with longing to touch him. His hand found its way to my breast and squeezed it. He moved to kiss my ear as he slid his hand down my side, to my jeans and began to unbutton and unzip them. He bit my ear lobe as he tried to slide my jeans and underwear off._

"_Jake I can't." I whispered._

"_Hun, it's alright. We don't have to go all the way. For you, I'll wait." he told me as he looked down into my eyes._

"_Don't push your luck Jake."_

_I leaned up to kiss him and then I moved from under him._

"_Bella babe you're killin me here. Everyone is saying I'm whipped."_

"_And when has being whipped ever been a bad thing."_

"_It's not unless it's by you."_

_He smiled his teasing smile and sat on the edge of his bed. I sat on his lap and grabbed as much of his hair that I could. I kissed him passionately._

"_When it does happen Jakey baby I want it to be magical not rolling around on your bed with my dad and your dad right down the hall." I told him as I stood and redid my pants. _

_He just stared at me with those puppy dog eyes and I couldn't help but kiss him again._

"_Don't be sad Jake. It will happen just not today, and probably not tomorrow." I said when I finally pulled away, "I'll see you tomorrow okay."_

"_Fine." he pouted._

_He stood and kissed my forehead but I pulled away before he did. He looked at me questioningly but then his face softened and he kissed my cheek. I smiled and slipped my shoes on. _

The sound of shouting woke me up. I looked over at the clock 5:30 a.m. Shit I thought to myself as I rolled out of bed. Edward must be home. I ran over to my dresser and found a pair of black yoga pants I threw those on quickly while I looked for a shirt. I found a turtle neck and sighed in relief that Alice actually like these. I put it on just as there were a few foot stops on the stairs. I turned to stare at the door.

"Where do you think your going?" Emmett boomed.

"I'm going to see Bella." Edward answered heading up a couple more stairs.

"Over my dead body you will."

"That can be arranged." Edward sneered.

"Just leave her alone Edward." Emmett snapped.

"Emmett get out of my way. Do you honestly think that you telling me to not see her will stop me?"

I walked over to the door and pressed my ear against it. I thought because there was silence they were being quiet. I silently unlocked the door. Ready to break up a fight.

"Fine but don't wake her up if she's sleeping." Emmett finally answered.

"Emmett I care about her more then anything."

I panicked for a second but then tried tip toeing quietly to the edge of my bed where I sat. I heard Edward walk to few final steps and then across the short distance to my door. He knocked softly. I waited, holding my breath until I knew he would open the door. I reached behind me and grabbed a pillow.

"Bella?" Edward asked as he opened the door enough for him to enter my room.

I stared at him for a moment and then threw the pillow at him. He caught it of course and threw it on the bed behind me. He closed the door and was stand in front of me in a flash.

"Why would you leave without telling me?" I asked him.

"Since I stayed here to watch you I missed my chance to hunt. I told Alice to explain that to you."

"Well we got a little side tracked."

"So I heard. Are you alright?"

"Like I've told everyone else I am fine."

"Bella I can't believe I hurt you like that. I shouldn't have let myself lose control."

"Lose control? Edward you ran away from me at first. I believe that is very good self control. So I got a few bruises. It was worth it."

"Worth it Bella? I could have killed you."

"And here we go again." I said as I stood and walked towards the doors leading to my balcony.

"What do you mean." he asked as he stepped in front of me.

"The age old tale, you getting upset when something almost happens and it turn into this huge thing and for what. Nothing."

"Bella, my love, my life, I just don't want to be the cause of any more pain that you feel."

"You are though. I was so happy when I woke up. I lost my virginity to this guy that I love. I was so happy. Then everyone is freaking out blaming you and it turned to shit in the matter of minutes."

"I'm sorry you had to face it alone. Can I see the bruises?"

"It's alright and do you really want to?"

"Yes please."

"Okay turn around."

He did as I asked and turned around. I quickly pulled the turtle neck off and threw it to the side of the room, my pants joined then quickly.

"Okay." I whispered.

He turned slowly and it seemed as if he was holding his breath. He gasped loudly and quickly filled the space between us. He ran his hand lightly down my arm and then over my stomach and I got a strange warm feeling inside of me. I smiled at it. It made me feel strangely happy and whole. He turned me around and ran a cool hand over me. It felt good. When I turned back around his head was leaning down so that his forehead touched mine.

"Bella I am so sorry." he whispered.

"Don't be."

"It will never happen again."

"What?"

"Well at least not while your human anyway."

I just walked over and sat on my bed.

"Now what did I do?" he asked as he sat next to me.

I just groaned and laid back on the bed. I brought my knees up to my chest and laid on my side with my back to him.

"Bella?" he asked.

"Edward please go away. I want to go back to sleep."

"Okay I'll see you later."

He leaned over and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes and drifted into sleep.

The next week or weeks past rather uneventful. I honestly had lost all sense of the days. I stayed in my room for the most part so Alice decided to buy me a television, and a dvd player with over 100 dvd's. I woke up one morning and threw up. Edward came to my side but I shooed him away. I went back to lay in bed but got so hungry that I had to go down stairs.

"How are you feeling?" Edward asked as I stepped off the last stair.

"Good I'm just hungry. Where is everyone?"

"Hunting. What do you want to eat? I'll make you something."

"I'm actually craving fried chicken."

"Is fried chicken such a good idea after throwing up?"

"No probably not but hey it's my body."

I went into the kitchen and began to gather the ingredients. I coated the chicken that was in the fridge and began to fry it. The smell was heavenly. I put a few pieces on a paper towel and put more into fry. I gave up and bit into a burning hot piece. The taste was heavenly and then it wasn't. I got a feeling in my stomach and I dropped the piece of chicken on the floor. I ran over to the sink.

"Bella? Bella, are you feeling sick?" Edward asked suddenly standing beside me.

I couldn't answer him because I was throwing up again. He leaned over to turn the fire under the pan off. He held my hair out of the way and rubbed my back. When I was finally finished I leaned against him. He reached around me and got a cup of water. He handed it to me and I rinsed my mouth out. He picked me up and carried me back to my room.

"Lie down and rest. If your hungry later I'll make you some soup." Edward said as he laid me on my bed.

He kissed my forehead before leaving the room. I closed my eyes and fell asleep again. I don't remember ever being this tired.

I woke up the next morning with the same feeling as yesterday. As I sat on my bathroom floor I noticed a green toiletry case on the floor. I must have knocked it down yesterday. I looked inside and it was full of tampons. My heart skipped a beat and I ran back into my bedroom. I grabbed my phone and went to the calendar. I counted the days. Late. I was late. I guess it slipped my mind. I've been throwing up in the morning. I touched my stomach and once again I got a warm feeling inside. I threw on a pair of jeans that I now had to squeeze into and a loose hoodie. I grabbed my wallet, phone and car keys.

I ran down the stairs and right into Edward.

"Going somewhere?" he asked.

"I have to get something things from the store." I stated plainly.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No thanks I just need to get some air." I told him as I walked out the front door.

The others were still gone on their hunting trip. I started the car and drove to the nearest store. As I walked in the man behind the counter greeted me in Italian. I nodded and went to the female aisle. I found what I was looking for e.p.t. I blushed as the man rang me up.

As I was heading out the door the man screamed "Congratulations." I sped home and was surprised to see the others had returned. I put my purchase in my hoodie pocket and headed inside.

"Bella?" Alice greeted me.

"Hi. I have to go to the bathroom." I told her.

I quickly ran up the stairs and into my room where I locked the door. I ripped the hoodie off. I stood sideways in front of the mirror and ran my hand over my small extruding stomach bump. Warm happiness spread through me. I slipped on a tank top and walked into the bathroom. I read the back of the box. It seemed simple enough. Pee on a stick, wait three minutes. I took a deep breath and began with the first step. I placed it in the sink and paced up and down my bathroom. I counted to 180 in my head slowly. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I searched for the stick and held it as I opened my eyes. The stick fell out of my hand as soon as the word registered in my head.

Pregnant.


End file.
